Tycoon
Tycoon is a fan character. Character bio Tycoon is a blue hippo with a yellow tie. He suits the term "all work and no play", as he is always seen working in his office. As a result, he rarely smiles or feeling happy in any way. He also has very few friends. Tycoon is actually very wealthy as he keeps a lot of money in his house. Most of his money are located in the attic, which can be seen from its window, making it a target for thieves. However, Tycoon does not really use his money other than for food and other necessary needs for living. As a result, his house's interior has very few furnitures and does not look luxurious. Pudgy is so far the only one who regularly visits Tycoon's house, but only for his own selfish purpose of devouring Tycoon's food supply. Apart from working in an office, Tycoon is secretly a clothing pattern designer (first shown in Read None About It!). He makes unique designs, yet rarely shows them to public. Tycoon's episodes Starring roles *Oil Tycoon *Hippie-potamus *Stayin' Alive (My Version) *Rink Hijinks (My Version) *Hello Dolly (My Version) *Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya (My Version) *Fresh Prints of Bella *Fashion Forward *All Tied Up *You Are Not Handsome *Tycoon in the City *Hand Opening *Tycoon's Solo Table Smoochie Featuring roles *New Leaf *Rough Raccoons *Heroes or Zeroes? *Helter Smelter *City Slicker *Read None About It! *What a Pretty Pity *Expresso Yourself *Blind Date (My Version) *The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (My Version) *Re:Reporter *Wintersaults *Ankle-Sprained Viking *Crazy Butler *Enter the Stage *I Was an Avian Zombie *This Prank is Brought to You By... *Ticket or Leave It *Killer Unleashed *Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble *Heat Haw *Kick Some Assassin *Punching My Card *True Love Sucks *Plump of the Line *Dolly Dearest *Merry Mutants *Up Great Height *Dia de Los Logos Appearances *Hazed and Confused *Anger Mismanagement *Gender Bent *Just My Luck *Turn up the Stereo-types *Class Act (My Version) *Lost My Glamour *A Naked Actor *Weaponary Combat *The Greedy Bet *So and Sew *Charming Careers *What A Choice (voice only) *Feline Hands *Building Confidence *Todds, Todds, Everywhere *Hellevator *Running Latte *Fair Feather *Fired To Work *The Good, the Bad and the Bloody *Can't Take the Pressure *Bun Bun on the Way! *Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking *Handy Scissorhands Deaths #New Leaf: Melted by global warming. #Rough Raccoons: Collides into Shifty. #Heroes or Zeroes?: Crushed by piano. #Oil Tycoon: Burnt by sparking flames. #Helter Smelter: Impaled on a lever. #City Slicker: Either crashed into or killed by crumbling building. #Turn up the Stereo-types: Poisoned by a cobra. #Hippie-potamus: Crushed by rubble. #Class Act (My Version): Killed by the explosion. #Rink Hijinks (My Version): Killed when Flowy's quills fly at him and puncture his head/torso multiple times. #Hello Dolly (My Version): His head explodes when the music on his headphones gets unbearably loud. #Blind Date (My Version): Dies when Eary's car pushes his car off a cliff, causing it to explode. #Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya (My Version): Hit in the head by a nail sticking out of a board. #Re:Reporter: Burnt to death (debatable). #Fresh Prints of Bella: Sliced to bits by paper. #Wintersaults: Froze to death. #Ankle-Sprained Viking: Killed by Grunts using Fungus's dead body. #Weaponary Combat: Choked to death. #Crazy Butler: Splatters. #Enter the Stage: Killed by Bushy. #I Was an Avian Zombie: Impaled by a beak. #Building Confidence: Crushed by debris. #Ticket or Leave It: Dies of heart attack. #Killer Unleashed: Dies of poison. #Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble: Possibly drowns or is crushed by rubble. #Heat Haw: Explodes from eating radioactive peppers. #Todds, Todds, Everywhere: Killed by Barry (not seen). #Kick Some Assassin: Dies in an elevator accident. #Hand Opening: Cut in half horizontally. #True Love Sucks: Squeezed into a cylinder after crashing into a hole on a tree. #Can't Take the Pressure: Run over by Mole's car. #Plump of the Line: Sucked into a conveyor belt. #Dolly Dearest: Shredded by paper. #Merry Mutants: Killed in plant explosion. #Up Great Height: Sliced to pieces by glass shards. #Tycoon's Solo Table Smoochie - Brunch: Died from heart attack. #Tycoon's Solo Table Smoochie - Gourmet: Brain forcefully pulled out by an aggressive lobster. #Tycoon's Solo Table Smoochie - VIP: Crushed by the Godzilla-lookalike's grip. Injuries #All Tied Up: His nose is cut off. #Charming Careers: Hand burnt by Tangles's venom. #Todds, Todds, Everywhere: Turned into a clone of Todd. #Hand Opening: His hand got cut off. #Tycoon's Solo Table Smoochie - Gourmet: Face badly clawed and eyes torn off by an aggressive lobster. Kill count *Nutty: 1 ("Rough Raccoons") *Shifty: 1 ("Rough Raccoons") *Lily: 1 ("Stayin' Alive (My Version)") *Stacy: 1 ("Stayin' Alive (My Version)") *Flowy: 1 ("Rink Hijinks (My Version)") *Scoopy: 1 ("You Are Not Handsome") *Cheesy: 1 ("You Are Not Handsome") *Todd: 1 ("You Are Not Handsome") *Biohazard: 1 ("Heat Haw") *Fyre: 1 ("Heat Haw") *Sniffles: 1 ("Heat Haw" debatable) Trivia *He is the first hippo (as in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *His name suggests that he is a businessman. *He is one of the characters whose nose is not heart-shaped. He has Lumpy's nose but the body of a typical HTF character. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Hippos Category:Season 28 Introductions Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Category:Rich Characters